


I'm tha best

by lumosnox47



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosnox47/pseuds/lumosnox47
Summary: Wooo





	I'm tha best

Hey losers what's up?


End file.
